


Jeremy, Found

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Jeremy is Missing [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy's home now but everything's not alright.





	Jeremy, Found

Jeremy laid in his bed curled up in a ball as he tried to cover his sobs the first night he was sent home. He had spent almost all his time in the hospital trying not to break down crying. He couldn't do that in front of his dad and Michael. He refused to in front of the people who made him run away in the first place. It had been a whole year since he was kidnapped and Jeremy still couldn't believe he was actually outside that house. That basement...

'Are you trying to annoy me? Why can't you do anything right?'

'Don't cry Craig, I promise it won't hurt as much as it used to.'

'Promise me you won't tell Mom about this, it can be our little secret.'

Jeremy shivered at the memories. He wanted to forget so badly...forget that smiling face as have touched him. Forget the man who tortured him whenever he got angry. Forget how the man always teased him about how close his actual dad was and how he couldn't do anything to escape. Forget how he-

"Jeremy?" There was a knock on the teen's door causing him to peak his head out from under the blanket. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah dad, just a second." Jeremy wiped his face clear of tears before sitting up and unlocking the door for his dad. The teen houses when the light switch was turned on when his dad sat down next to him.

"I made your favorite," he handed Jeremy a plate with three large pancakes in the middle. 

"Thanks dad but I'm not hungry."

"Oh...." The man got a bit flustered before he took the plate back. "Well if you need it, they'll be downstairs in the fridge."

"Thanks Dad." Jeremy sagged back into bed as his dad got up and headed towards the door veggies touring back to his son.

"Hey Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm right across the hall."

"Okay Dad." The door closed and Jeremy relocked it before lying down. He couldn't tell his dad anything. It just hurt too much to think about.


End file.
